epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Regarding TheMindOfMe
Ok, for users and mods who don't yet know, I had a talk with Mind on the CC chatroom, he says he was IP banned for no reason, which is true, he did make an Eminem SP, but for that punishment, 2 months were added to his normal ban, where he could still speak as an AWC, so out of no where, he was IP banned a few days after the normal punishment was given, so this is where I got this idea. Something I ask I ask this blog be taken seriously, I don't want jokes being made that don't involve Mind, for example, putting tl;dr, or saying i misspelled something in the comments is something I really recommend that isn't put, this blog is to be taken seriously so Other users and Mind don't get a wrong idea about it, now, back to what I was saying. Ideas and Rules On the CC chat, after talking with Mind, I'd say that if he were to get his IP block lifted, I will make this blog, his IP block has been lifted obviously, so, I said that this blog will be for Mind to explain himself, makes amens if he can, so that means, he IS ALLOWED to comment here as an AWC, NO WHERE ELSE can he comment on the wiki except here, now that doesn't mean in 2 months if he's still banned he can comment here, I will say when this blog is done, if he didn't break any rules, he will be normally blocked for the amount of months Users will agree to within the comments. Now, time for Minds other rules, (this is directed to mostly Mind, others can still read if they want as it can be useful information) Mind, in this blog, you can speak your mind (no pun intended) to the users, this means you can say apologies, how you could've acted, how you will change if you make it through the months users agreed with, you can also say how you were treated wrong and how people treated you badly, I recommended you don't name any certain users, but you will NOT be punished if you do, as for now, you have (kinda) free speak, but you are to not insult any users (ex. "Four is a bad mod") as that will end this agreement, maybe saying "I disagree with Fours choices", that would be acceptable, after this blog is done, you are to NOT speak anywhere else unless they speak to YOU on YOUR message wall, if you see someone mention you, you can not speak there, even if they think an SP is you, if that happens,you are allowed to talk to me about that subject on my message wall, I will then deal with it, if you are to speak after this blog, again, you're done, and I will no longer attempt to help you. Now, for the Users rules, if you are to insult Mind in anyway when he doesn't insult you (ex. "Mind, how stupid are you?") You will be chat banned for a time that will be discussed with chat mods, it won't be for long most likely, but it will happen, insults to Mind are to not be taken, so I would watch what you say, cause I don't even what to see people saying "pfft" to a mistake he might say, if he is suspected as an SP, I would rather you not make it very public, and say it on my/other mods+ message wall, and not in a normal comments section/random thread, and said before, I want this blog taken seriously, so saying something like "plz" isn't serious, this blog has one subject and one subject only, and that's Mind, please try to make sure it doesn't get too off topic (ex. "I never said that about Four") for then again, Users will get a wrong idea. One more rule On Minds behalf, when he came back as an AWC once, it's because the reason he was IP banned was "Anal Beads" now. This goes FOR ALL MODS, if you are to give an actual ban to a user, make sure it has an actual reason, as the banned user gets confused and asked why they were banned, which then users say they are avoiding ban. I also want this for deleted blogs as well, but mostly users, cause alot of times, a banned user says "reason:cheese and crackers" "reason:cause ye" and it makes the wiki look unprofessional, and just causes more trouble to stir. Now Now, Before anyone speaks, they are allowed to, but Mind will say his amens, explanations, etc which other Users can respond to, after/before that, users can ask questions to Mind which he can answer, I again ask, BE SERIOUS, don't ask something like "if you were to come back, how many times would you have sex with me" you can ask how he will behave if he's unbanned, what you thought of him, or even apologize to him yourself since many if you were un-needing-ly hard on him. I hope everyone can agree to these rules, I hope this holds to the full purpose it's needed to be, cause after this, hopefully Mind will not be a topic until his unban Thank you if you actually read this. Category:Blog posts